


Shattered Mirrors

by Billcipher111



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Worried Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billcipher111/pseuds/Billcipher111
Summary: Roman retreats to his room after the latest episode. He isn't doing all too well...
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842094
Comments: 9
Kudos: 232





	Shattered Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> This took me all fucking day because I couldn't focus on it for more than 15min at a time. Why am I like this???

Roman angrily slams his door shut and locked it as he rises up in his dimly lit room. He was _fuming_. He was _so_ mad! He was _furious_! How could they chose that devious _snake_ over him! He was a lier! And they chose him! After everything, he's done for Thomas! He was mad! He was so angry! He was- _He was!-_

He was crying as a sob rippled threw his body. He crumpled to the floor as his knees gave way, his hand pressed firmly over his mouth is the only thing keeping his cries silent. A flurry of emotions swarming around his head as he sobbed. He was _so_ angry and so sad and so regretfully all at once. And on top of that, he was so _so_ scared. Scared that Janus was right about him and that he was no longer Thomas's _hero_.

He let out a muffled sob as he pulled his legs up to his chest as his gripped onto his forearms, tight enough for the nails to dig into his skin. _He didn't mean it. He truly didn't._ He was just so _scared_ and everything was happening so quickly so he just lashed out. He wishes he could learn to keep his big mouth _shut_. He should know better by now! It's not the first time he has lashed out and hurt someone else! _How many times had he insulted Virgil! How many times did he make fun of Logan! How many times has he taken things to far!?_

"-oman? Roman?" He heard Patton softly call from the other side of the door. He slapped his hands over his ears tightly, his fingernails digging into his scalp as he tried to block out Patton's calls. But they only persisted. "Roman, Kiddo? Are you ok?" He asked, continuing when he never got an answer. "It's ok... If you don't want to talk right now. But it will be ok. " Roman bit his lip harshly as he did his best to hold back his sobs. Patton was _wrong_. _He was wrong_. He was _wrong_ about him! And he was _wrong_ about the callback! And he was _wrong_ about Rem-

He could taste the blood from his lip as he accidentally let out a sob. "Roman? Kiddo?" Patton called out, sounding increasingly more worried as he began knocking on the door.

Roman weakly stood up and quickly moved away from the door, hoping the distance would be enough to prevent his muffled sobs from being heard. Slowly the knocking and Patton's concerned calls faded into background noise as Roman staired ahead in _horror_. Right across from him, hanging on his wall was one of his mirrors. It was one of his bigger mirrors, being as _self-absorbed_ as he was he obviously had a few. This one was big and had a beautiful gold-painted frame. There was nothing inherently wrong with the mirror, more of what he saw _in_ it.

The dim lights reflected on his clothing, making them seem darker and not the princely white he was accustomed to. The darkness of the room also made the dark bags underneath his eyes more prominent, and the _blood_ , the blood coming off of his forehead from his nails came down in drips. He shook as his hands curled into fists as he glared daggers at the figure in the mirror, only making it look more like _**him**_. Everything left like it was in a blur as he raised his fist and swung it harshly down at the mirror, making it shatter with a sound which he couldn't quite hear over the ringing in his ears. As he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down he could hear Patton on the other side of the door. He was calling Roman's name and worrying even more now. But now, he wasn't alone. Someone else was at the door with him.

Ignoring the twisting in his gut and the aching in his hand, Roman took another look around the room only to see the many mirrors in his room looking back at him. Each with a face that was not his own. They were everywhere. On his desk, his dresser, his closet door. Even the door to the imagination, _his safe haven_ , had Remus face glaring back at him. He couldn't _breathe_. Everywhere he looked his brother's face was staring back at him. _Judging_ him. For everything, he's done wrong. He once again covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut, _trying_ _so hard_ to ignore the _little_ voice in his head that told him that _he wasn't good enough_. That _he was bad and wrong. That he was no one's hero. It was getting louder and louder and louder and-_

**O̵̹h̸̲͑ ̶̮̆R̸̊ͅó̸̰m̸̥̍a̸̔ͅn̷̤̎,̵̪̃ ̶̫̌ț̸͋h̷̠͝ā̸̙n̸̜̓ḳ̷̀ ̴̞͝g̵̝̕o̶͙̾d̸̹̚ ̸͇y̸̦͊o̶͙͝ŭ̵̱ ̷̤̚d̵̘͋ȍ̷͎n̶̩̄’̸̗͌t̶͉̉ ̷͖̒h̵̢̕a̸̬͆v̸͙͌e̴̡̔ ̶͈̂á̸͙ ̸̳̆m̷̹̀u̷̯̒ś̸̺t̸͔̚á̸̼c̶̮̚ĥ̸̹ẻ̷̲.̷̯̇ ̴̝͝O̷͂ͅt̶̰̀h̴͉ē̶͓r̴̳̚w̶͍̉i̸̛̩s̶̖̈́ȩ̵ ̷̳͝b̸̡e̸͖̋t̸̮̄w̶͇͒e̴͚̽e̶͖͂n̴͉̂ ̸͉̈́y̶̰͒o̵̢̐u̸̻̔ ̶̡̍ã̶̹n̴̬͛ḏ̴̾ ̶̬R̵̖̍é̸̯m̵̻͝u̶̮͑s̴̢̈,̵͈̇ ̷̈ͅI̸̡̅ ̴̜̈́w̸̺̕o̵̜̕ȗ̴̼l̴̋͜d̷̛̘n̸̝͝’̵̣͋ẗ̸̗ ̶̙͑k̶͈̏ń̸̟ó̴̜w̶̭̌ ̴̼͆w̸̬̐h̴̥̍o̸͉̓ ̷̡̓t̶͙h̴̪́ę̵̾ ̵͕͋ḛ̴̂v̶̝̋i̷͎̚l̷̢ ̶̲̎t̷̘͝w̵̺̆i̸̪̚ň̴̘ ̴͉̑ḯ̴̢ŝ̴̭.̴͚̈́**

Roman swung, shattering another mirror. Then another, and another until they were shattered into pieces on the floor.

Roman was left panting and openly sobbing in the middle of his room as he ignored the growing ache and pain in his bloodied hand and the pounds of worried people at his door. He ignored hem in favor of collapsing on his floor as he cried. And for a few moments, there was silence. Just him and his tears. Then there was a small scratching sound coming from his door. It was small and insignificant so Roman just pushed it to the back of his mind. Then there was the small _click_ of his doors lock. He flinched as a stream of light from his now open bedroom door filled the room. "Oh Roman..." He heard Patton whisper as he slowly began coming closer to roman.

"Get. _Out_." Roman growled, slightly muffled by his knees that were tucked up to his chest. The footsteps continued, closer and closer. "I _said_ ," Roman snapped his head up to glair at Patton, " ** _Get. out!_** " The room shook slightly, reacting with Roman's emotions. Patton's eyes widened as he took a step back. he almost looked _afraid_. _Was he afraid of him? Was Janus really right about him?m Was he really that much like his brother?_

"Roman," Virgil soon spoke up, standing in the hallway with Logan Thomas and Janus, all looking at him in concern. "Your _bleeding_." Roman looked down at his right-hand witch was covered in cuts and glass and blood then with his left hand, he reached up and felt his head to feel the blood witch continued to drip down his forehead from when he dug his fingernails into his scalp. He was bleeding alright.

"So?"

"So?" Virgil questioned, making his way into Roman's room, " _So_! Your hurt! You need-"

"Get out!" Roman yelled, stoping Virgil in his tracks. "I don't _care_ if I'm hurt! I don't _care_ if I'm bleeding! Get _out_! _Go away! All of you!_ " He hissed out, backing up further into his room.

This time Logan came forward, "Roman," He started calmly, looking around the room, "Why did you break all of your mirrors?"

Roman sobbed as everyone else looked around the room, realizing what the broken glass was from. Patton, Thomas, and Janus looked ashamed of themselves. Janus more so than the others. "Is this because of what I said?" He asked, slowly getting closer. "Because I am so sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said. I'm sorry. Please, let us help you. Your hurt." Janus said, slowly inching closer and closer. 

Roman glared daggers at Janus as he came closer, "Get. Away. From me!"

"Please! Just let me help you and I promise-"

" **I don't trust you!** " Roman yelled, pushing himself up and away from Janus, his room shaking again.

" _Please_ Roman I can ex-"

" ** _No_**!" Roman yelled, backing away. "I _tried_ -" he sobbed, "I tried my best to _trust_ you and see your side of things when we went to court! Even after you _manipulated_ me and the things I _loved_ when we were in the theater, practicing for Thomas to lie to one of his friends! Then you _manipulate_ me _again_ in court and everyone gets mad at me for trying to see things your way!" He sobbed out, "Then I stop trying to see things your way, and I'm _still in the wrong? **again**_!" He screamed, his hands finding there way up to his hair and pulling harshly. "I'm always in the wrong! No matter which side I'm on!" He pulled harder. " _Wrong! wrong! **wrong**!_"

"Roman, _Stop_!" Janus demanded, worried for Roman's health and safety. "I know your hurt, and I am sorry. I truly am Roman. But you're hurting yourself and that needs to stop." Janus said, moving a bit closer.

" _I don't give a **shit** if um hurting myself_!" Roman yelled, " _I don't **care** anymore_!" Roman backed up even more. Janus and the others were getting closer and Roman felt trapped. He no longer felt safe in his room and he needed a way out. _He just wanted out_.

Roman made a break for the door to the imagination, quickly throwing it oped before running threw. "Just leave me _alone_!" He screamed as the sky began to rumble and rain began to pour. He started to run, ignoring the shouts behind him. He didn't know how long he had been running, his legs had started to ache and his lungs started to burn. He didn't stop till he reached the edge of a lake near the edge of his side of the imagination. He sat at the edge of the lake struggling to breathe for a few minutes only to start crying once again witch soon turned to soft sobs as he tucked his head into his knees.

He just wanted this _sinking_ feeling in his chest to just top. He wanted it _all to stop_. No matter what he did it felt like everything was against him. He certainly didn't help anything, with the way he acted towards everyone else. Maybe he should duck out like Virgil did. He wasn't _really_ necessary after all. There was still Remus, so Thomas would still have creativity. Maybe things would be better then? At least he wouldn't say any more stupid shit and hurt someone else. After a few moments, he heard the sounds of footsteps coming closer.

**_How did they find him?_ **

He hugged his knees tightly, trying to make himself as small as possible. The forset was huge, maybe they would just miss him? The footsteps continued to get closer, of course, he wasn't lucky enough for them to miss him. How the hell did they find him? None of them could navigate the imagination anyway! "Roman?"

He snapped his head up to yell at them, " _Go away_! How the hell did you fi-" His eyes widened as he stared ahead of him. It was them alright, but they weren't alone. "-nd me..." Of course. _Of course_ , they got Remus to navigate the imagination for them. Everything was silent for a moment as the two brothers stared back at each other. Suddenly Roman went to wipe the tears off of his face, not wanting to look weak in front of his brother. He only succeeded in hurting his hand more and smearing moire blood on his face. "What are you doing here. I want to be _alone_." He insisted.

Instead of some witty comeback or gross insult, Remus just sighed, "Are you ok?"

Roman was taken aback by that question. Since when did _he_ care? He never gave Remus a reason to care about him." _Peachy_. Now leave."

"Can't do that, Ro-Ro, Sorry," Remus said calmly, which was different for him. "We'll give you some space if you need, but someone gotta stay here with you to patch you up to make sure e your ok." He said. "I'm not just going to leave you here all bloodied and upset and alone." Roman huffed, "I know that its not all that pleasant, Ro. But if it makes you feel better, you can choose your company. I just don't think you should be here alone right now."

Roman was silent for a moment as he hugged his knees, "Remus?... Could you..." He grumbled slightly but Remus got the message.

"Yeah, of course." Remus said before turning to the others, "You guys can just sink out, I'll take care of him from here." The others nodded and started to sink out.

"Hey, Janus?" Roman said before he sunk out. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean it when i... I was just _scared_ and... I'm sorry..."

Janus looked shocked for a moment before giving Roman a gentle smile, "Its alright, Roman." Then he sunk out, leaving Roman and Remus alone.

Remus walked over to Roman and sat down beside him. "You looked super fucked up, dude. Almost like you were in some weird barfight that started because you were flirting with a stripper named firecracker and his overprotective pimp boyfriend sicked the rest of his hoes on you." To Remus' surprise, Roman had started laughing like its the funniest thing he's ever heard before clinging to Remus as the laughter died down into saddened sobs. Remus rubbed his back while Roman clung onto him, "Its ok, Ro-bro." Remus said, comforting Roman. "It's going to be ok. I know I haven't been the best bro to you, but I promise I'll be there for you when you need it." He rubbed his back add he continued to sob, "It's ok. Now let's get you fixed up, ok? I don't want you getting an infection and losing your hand." He paused, "Actually if you do lose a hand can I eat it?" He asked causing Roman to go into a small set of giggles, "I've always wanted to know how people tasted."

"Y-yeah," Roman sniffled as he giggled, "I _guess_ you can."

"Sweet! Now let's get you cleaned up! You look like shit!"


End file.
